


Lessons in Discovery

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Series: Lessons in Zelda/Gorgug [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Am I Done?, Begging, Breathplay, Canon Compliant?, Choking, Edging, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Y’all, i don’t know, im sorry zac oyama, it’s sex y’all I’m so sorry, pegging (mentioned), relationship, sometimes you lose your virginity kinkily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: Gorgug tried out some new things with his girlfriend, Zelda.Needless to say, for a first time, it got wild.
Relationships: Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: Lessons in Zelda/Gorgug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Lessons in Discovery

When two anxiety-ridden dorks get into a relationship, some things just go faster than others.  
For example, Gorgug and Zelda had countless talks about religion, death, familial issues, and sexuality since they started dating. Once Zelda spent the night at his house during sophomore year and each of the two’s parents encouraged them in equally embarrassing ways, but they did nothing more than play video games, cuddle, and discuss life.  
They messed around a little in high school, but honestly? Usually either one would become too self-conscious to continue beyond shirts-off kissing. It took until the summer after their senior year that they finally made it past that base.  
Gorgug had recently moved out into an apartment, and while he loved living with his parents, he might’ve loved being able to stand up straight in his own home even more. Zelda planned to move in with him too, since she spent most nights over there, anyways.  
She wanted to bring it up. Zelda found the courage to ask when Gorgug was shuffling through a basket of game cartridges. “Gorgug?” He turned to her. “Do you...want to have sex?” His face reddened and his ears flicked downwards, not upset but rather flustered. “Like, r-right now?” He sputtered. Zelda was quick to respond, “If you don’t want to, obviously that’s fine.” Her small hand found his, lacing her fingers over his. “..I mean, why not?”  
They met eyes like it was the first time they ever saw each other, a gentle stare down. Gorgug tried to get a read on her while Zelda searched his face for hesitation. The silence was broken when Zelda giggled nervously, “I-I mean, I might be disowned if I don’t get it on with you eventually,” and the heart in Gorgug’s chest dropped. “Oh. Okay.” He muttered in the quiet tone which meant he was shutting down from conversation. Zelda’s eyes flew wide, “Oh, babe! I was kidding, I’m so sorry.” Her hands moved swiftly to brush the hair out of his face and plant on his cheeks.  
“Gorgug,” Zelda said, making sure he was looking at her. “You wanna know something? I want you. Not because my family, my culture is...you know... hyper-sexual. I love you, Gorgug, and I trust you. And sex is something I’ve been taught is important to me, and I think I doubted it for a long time because..because I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone that would want me like that. But I found you. And I trust you.”  
Gorgug placed a hand on her cheek, cupping her jaw as she continued, “If you’re not ready, or you don’t want to tonight, or anything at all, I promise I’m not gonna force anything on you or anything.” Gorgug leaned in, pressing a firm kiss on her lips, and said, “Tonight sounds amazing.”  
So that’s how Gorgug found himself, legs spread and bare with Zelda experimenting with his half-orc endowment. Her hand curled around the shaft of his cock, she pumped once gently, testing Gorgug for a reaction. He had half of his hand shoved into his mouth, biting down on his fingers hard enough to bruise in order to make no noise. “Baby,” Zelda cooed, moving up to his face. “I want to hear you, okay? Wanna know what feels good.” She guided his hand out of his mouth, and returned to her work after giving him a light peck.  
Gorgug tried his best to obey her, but kept finding himself buttoning up his lip to keep in any noises. Zelda frowned, her off hand trailing to his hip, up his side, and to his chest. She used her thumb to flick his nipple, and Gorgug gave a little yelp in surprise. He seemed to get harder in her hand, which Zelda smiled at. “You seem to like that, huh?” She asked, rolling his nipple in a circle with her thumb again.  
Gorgug’s mouth hung open and he nodded dumbly at her as she jerked him off slowly, tweaking his nipples. Tension built in his gut and he tried to warn her by saying, “Zelda,” but his voice absolutely betrayed him, turning his attempted normal speaking into a whiny groan. The satyr looked at him with the devil in her eyes, “You getting close?” She whispered, inhibition draining into the back of her head and leaning into a new sort of headspace. Gorgug nodded, another strangled moan escaping, to his embarrassment.  
Zelda got up from the bed to pull her sweatshirt off while a naked and painfully hard Gorgug watched. Her “human” features faded away a few inches above her hips, and Gorgug realized then that a. Zelda didn’t wear pants, but she obviously had private parts, and b. he really didn’t know jack shit about how his girlfriend’s body worked. She smiled at him and got back onto the bed, sitting back on her rear. “Okay, biology lesson,” Zelda said, and Gorgug found himself giggling.  
“I dunno if you’ve seen any old art of satyrs, but usually we were depicted pretty naked, with genitals just kinda hanging out.” She gestured downward. “Obviously, that’s not really the case anymore. Over time, we developed a sort of, uhh...decency cantrip, to hide our privates but not wear pants,” Zelda waved a hand over her crotch, and Gorgug blushed at the sight before him. “I just, uh, dropped the spell, if you didn’t notice.”  
Essentially, it was like she had peeled away a layer of fur from herself, revealing a fairly standard humanoid vagina, with trimmed fur around. He found himself sitting up to touch her. “Woah,” he muttered, a finger moving between her thighs. Gorgug’s finger found her entrance, dipped into it slightly, then moved it gently forward, where he eventually found a sort of hard, bean-sized organ. “Is that your clit?” he asked, which made Zelda snicker. “Yeah.”  
Gorgug blushed and added another finger to push against her clit, rubbing it in a circle like she had with his nipples. Zelda grunted, deep in her throat, and Gorgug found a new heat coursing through his veins when he heard it, and understood for a second why she had wanted to hear him.  
Zelda’s brain was clouded with some sort of visceral instinct that was starting to drive her crazy. Instead of usual nervous thoughts, all she could think about was all the ways she could sink over Gorgug’s cock, how she would tear at his throat with her teeth, claw at his back — and then she blinked. Relax. Breathe. No crazy shit, at least not now. Zelda silently prayed that Gorgug was a tiny bit of a masochist and hoped he had a submissive streak.  
It occurred to her that Gorgug had leaned her against the wall, face deep between her thighs, going down on her eagerly. Zelda grunted again, a bit of a bleating vibrato to it. She spoke from deep in her chest without thinking, “Yeah? Gonna eat me out, like a good boy?” and Gorgug froze, ice shooting through his veins. “Shit,” Zelda sighed. “Uhhh... are you not into that?” She asked, apologies forming in her mind, and she was just about to start spouting them when Gorgug whispered, “No, uh, it..it’s cool,” His voice wavered so she worried that he was lying. “Hmm,” Zelda hummed, sitting up. “Let’s, um...let’s talk about some stuff. I think it would be fair to say that I am not very, urm..vanilla.” She melted back into her shyer voice when she said that. “So, let’s have a kink talk.”  
Zelda and Gorgug shifted back under the covers of the bed to keep undressed but still warm. “And, um, most of my stuff is based off of porn I’ve seen, and uh, like, imagining stuff,” Zelda prefaced before saying, “I really want to be kind of in control. It feels really good to think about you doing what I say, you’re uh, selfless, you know? And I think it’s hot to, well, not to control you but have some sort of authority?” Gorgug nodded along to what she was saying, comprehending slowly but surely. “Okay...so like, BDSM stuff?” Zelda smiled, feeling encouraged. “Uh, yeah. Where do you fall in, ummm...that area?” Gorgug took a moment to introspect on the porn he’d consumed and what he felt about it. “I think I could play along submissively, sure. What would it be like, you know, if you did..dominate me?”  
Zelda snapped back into Horny Brain, a thousand hypotheticals laid out before her. “I could choke you,” she started. “I could mark you up, show the world you belong to me. Edge you and make you beg, make you cry for mercy. Suffocate you with my thighs, make you cum for me until you can’t anymore.” Gorgug was overwhelmed by images, not necessarily bad ones, but overwhelming ones. “Let’s, let’s think about these one by one?” He offered, red in the face. “Okay,” Zelda said.  
“If I choked you, I wouldn’t go for your windpipe,” she explained, placing a hand on his throat. Gorgug decided that it wasn’t a bad feeling when she pushed pressure on his neck. His heartbeat rose and he felt hot in the face, but Zelda retreated soon. “Okay.” Gorgug smiled at her a bit. “I could do that for you. Not for very long, though,” and Zelda grinned before continuing with, “Great!”  
“How do you feel about me putting hickeys on you? Love bites, scratching?” She asked, her hand finding his absentmindedly. “Sounds okay. Not too hard though on the scratching, though.” Gorgug responded.  
Their talk continued for awhile. They agreed on a safeword: Black Parade. Gorgug okayed praise, edging and begging, putting a raincheck on crying and degradation. Eventually the prospect of pegging came up, to which Gorgug agreed heartily, but they would need to acquire some more lube and a specialized toy for that, so today wasn’t the day. Eventually, they found themselves making out slowly, with a good, comfortable silence falling over them. Gorgug laid flat on his back with Zelda straddling him. She reached her hand down to clutch his length. With a feathery touch, she stroked him. Gorgug let himself groan. “Zelda. Zelda, please ride me.” he shuddered when she giggled. “How about you call me ma’am?” Gorgug nodded with zeal, correcting himself swiftly, “Ma’am, please ride me. I’ll be good.” Zelda hummed, pretending to consider it, flicking a finger over Gorgug’s nipple, which he jolted at. “Okay.” She moved up, lining up his cock to her entrance just before sinking down, grunt-bleating loudly as she took in a good seven inches. Gorgug threw his head back, taking the sheets into his fists. When his full length was deep within her, Zelda started rolling her hips and bouncing, trying to find a good rhythm. Gorgug figured that this was the life! He could imagine himself tied up, unable to move or resist, so long as Zelda was pleasuring him just like this, “Oh, god, ma’am,” he shrieked when she pinched his nipple again, feeling himself buck up into her. Zelda just moaned, experimenting, grabbing a handful of Gorgug’s hair, smirking when he looked up at her with big doe eyes. “Good boy.” She whispered before twisting her fist of his hair, and Gorgug practically convulsed. “Ma’am, o-oh, I’m gonna cum,” he found himself saying. “So soon?” Zelda teased as she slowly pulled off from him. “You’re gonna have to wait for it. But I don’t have to, hmm? Why don’t you eat me out, baby?” Zelda propped up one of her legs on a pillow, her hand ghosting over her wet cunt. Gorgug scrambled to her, licking into her folds and moving to suck on her clit. “Good boy, roll your tongue just like that again...” Zelda instructed, hands in Gorgug’s hair, tugging and playing. Despite his inexperience, he worked her up to the edge, where Zelda considered her options. She ended up telling him, “Be good, make me cum,” her lewd bleating encouraged him to drive her into climax. All in all, Zelda thought, not bad for his first time eating out.  
“You’ve got two choices, baby,” Zelda panted after a moment. “I can edge you a couple more times and then let you beg, or I could make you cum twice. What’ll it be?” Gorgug sucked in a big breath, considering. “Edge me, ma’am,” he decided, as he didn’t know if his body was ready for the challenge of cumming twice. “Say please,” Zelda teased, tweaking his nipple. “Unhh! Please e-edge me, ma’am.”  
Zelda was at his cock in an instant, pushing it past her lips with determination. Her gag reflex was still in the process of being trained, but she could still take a few inches and lick around. Gorgug didn’t care if she was just sucking the tip or deepthroating the whole thing; it felt amazing to him. “O-oh, ma’am, stop, I’m gonna...” he trailed off, all of his energy pushed into preventing his orgasm. Zelda came up for air and said, “Good boy.” Gorgug smiled but shifted around, realizing the new burning heat in his groin. “Fuck. I wanna cum so bad for you, ma’am,” he said, hardly believing what he was saying. “Not yet,” Zelda kissed him, gently playing with Gorgug’s nipples and neglecting the throbbing between her boyfriend’s legs. “Ma’am,” he whined. “How many times are you gonna edge me?” Zelda thought about it hard for a second. “Can you take one more for me, baby? Then I’ll let you cum, okay?” Gorgug nodded his head and shivered when she gripped his cock again.  
Zelda’s tongue was back on him again in seconds, swirling around his length softly. Occasionally, she just sucked at his head. It didn’t take too long for him to get close again. “Ma’am!” He cried out. “Oh, ‘m gonna cum.” But of course, Zelda pulled away, leaving Gorgug to writhe. She grinned wickedly, deciding to suck a hickey into his jaw while he was calming down. “Ma’am,” he gasped. “I wanna cum so bad for you. I’ve been good, right? Did what you said. Please, ma’am, let me cum for you?” In an evil move, Zelda flicked one of his nipples before rubbing it slowly. He continued to plead to her, but eventually Gorgug sobbed and she complied as soon as she heard that beautiful sound. “You’ve been so good,” Zelda assured him as she started to stroke him again. Her mercy was extended to him, and within the next minute he was cumming, all but wailing into the open air for her, being wrung out thoroughly.  
Zelda kissed his cheeks and hugged him tightly, snuggling in, throwing the blanket over them and leaving a mess to deal with in the morning. A foggy-minded Gorgug held his girlfriend as she called him her good boy again, drifting off into heavy slumber after a night of discovering a lot of things about Zelda and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t hate me for this


End file.
